


Путь в Вальгаллу

by Zombieboy



Series: По новым законам [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cagan, Drama, M/M, Mini, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Карла укусил ходячий мертвец. Поняв, что жить ему осталось недолго, Карл сбегает в лес, написав прощальные письма и прихватив револьвер...





	Путь в Вальгаллу

 Карл в очередной раз перечитал своё письмо отцу, никак не решаясь вложить его в конверт. Он не хотел прощаться или писать о том, как ему жаль, что всё так глупо вышло: гораздо важнее было объяснить, почему сейчас Карл поступает именно так. И почему считает эту войну бессмысленной и неправильной. Он хотел оставить отцу нечто большее, чем неуклюжие прощальные слова — мир снаружи и покой внутри. Разумеется, пара бумажек ничего не изменят, но отец отбросит скорбь и соберётся с силами, как делал это всегда. И, конечно, он должен думать, что Карл принял решение уйти взвешенно и спокойно.  
  
      Письмо для Мишонн получилось короче, но эмоциональнее. Карл переборол желание открыться ей больше, чем остальным: рассказать, как ему больно и страшно — она бы выдержала. Он всегда считал, что эмоционально Мишонн сильнее отца. И всё же Карл не смог позволить себе подобное. Он вдруг подумал, что, возможно, просто не понимал, что творится в душе Мишонн, ни разу не видя её уязвимой. Теперь Карл уже никогда не узнаёт наверняка.  
  
      Письмо к Джудит стало самым тёплым и простым. Знать, что старший брат очень любил её — что ещё нужно подросшей девочке? Со временем, Джудит забудет его лицо и голос, но эти строки, полные самых нежных чувств, останутся с ней навсегда.  
  
      Там были письма для остальных его близких и друзей, а одно — самое откровенное и жёсткое — предназначалось Нигану.  
  
      Карл наконец запечатал конверты и положил в ящик на кухне — туда, где их заметят, но не сразу. Теперь нужно было собрать всю волю в кулак и не выдать того, как ему хреново. Карла знобило с самого утра. Ночью он почти не спал: тело то пылало, то покрывалось липким холодным потом. За несколько часов он успел сменить три футболки — так сильно они промокали. Рана на животе больше не кровоточила, но место укуса вздулось и жутко болело.  
  
      Карл сунул отцовский револьвер в задний карман джинсов. В барабане было несколько патронов на случай, если ходячие попытаются напасть или что-то пойдёт не так. Война со Спасителями набирала обороты, и Карлу стоило быть осторожным. Если его поймают люди Нигана, нет никакой гарантии, что труп Карла Граймса с выпущенными наружу кишками не будет посажен на цепь для охраны Святилища. Такой загробной жизни он себе точно не желал. В голове успела промелькнуть мысль, что Ниган никогда бы не допустил подобного, но Карл быстро отогнал её. В деланное благородство этого типа он давно перестал верить. Да, Ниган пощадил его однажды, но лишь потому, что счёл забавным уродцем. Мёртвого Карла он вряд ли посчитает настолько же интересным.  
  
      До возвращения отца и Мишонн с военного совета оставалось совсем мало времени, стоило поторопиться. Карл прошёл в прихожую, взял шляпу и направился к двери, но на полпути остановился у большого настенного зеркала. Вид у него был тот ещё: лицо осунулось, кожа сильно побледнела, волосы слиплись в сосульки, а под единственным глазом залегла серая тень. Сколько ему осталось: день, два, может, несколько часов? Карл не знал.  
  
      Он вышел из дома и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, пошёл к лазу за воротами, о котором узнал от Аарона. Карл не мог воспользоваться центральным входом — дежурные обязательно остановили бы его и отправили в медпункт. А если отец узнает про укус, эта бессмысленная драма затянется бог знает насколько. Карл хотел уйти из жизни быстро, с достоинством древнего самурая, и желательно без свидетелей. Опасность быть раскрытым придавала решимости. Карл не знал, где именно умрёт. Он просто хотел уйти как можно дальше от Александрии, идти и идти, насколько хватит сил. Пусть лучше ищут его, уже зная, что Карла точно нет в живых, чем просто наткнутся на труп, вернувшись домой.  
  
      Спустившись в тоннель, Карл ощутил сильное головокружение и усталость. Ноги едва его слушались, поэтому пришлось идти медленно, делая остановки. Кое-как выбравшись наружу, он осмотрелся. Перед ним раскинулся лес, возможно, полный ходячих. С правой стороны протянулось шоссе, но плестись до него пришлось бы несколько миль. Подумав с минуту, Карл решил пойти в чащу. На шоссе его могли заметить Спасители.  
  
      В лесу оказалось светло и тихо. Листва на деревьях пожелтела, маленькие пташки весело прыгали по веткам, а рыжий мох на тёмной земле напоминал Карлу ржавчину на листе старого железа. Он прислушался: только хруст веток под ногами, щебетание птиц и шелест листвы. Ни выстрелов, ни утробного рычания мертвецов. С того момента, как он покинул Александрию, прошло уже около часа. Карл смертельно устал, деревья расплывались цветными пятнами, а рана на животе пульсировала от жуткой боли. Его взгляд упал на старый толстый дуб шагах в сорока впереди. Дерево показалось Карлу мощным и красивым — пройти мимо такого и не обратить внимания было бы невозможно.  
  
      — Тебя-то я и искал, — слабо прошептал Карл.  
  
      Отец или кто-то другой найдут его тут, когда всё будет кончено. Здесь, наверно, и закопают. Хорошее место, сухое и светлое. Карл подошёл к дубу и, потрогав тёплую шершавую кору, опустился на мягкий мох. Теперь оставалось лишь вынуть револьвер, сунуть дуло в рот и нажать на спусковой крючок.  
  
      Он думал, будет проще, потому что никакой надежды на спасение не осталось. И потому что много раз оказывал эту услугу другим людям, больше смерти боящимся стать живыми мертвецами. Но как только холодный металл коснулся нёба, Карла охватил ужас. Он как никогда сильно ощущал бешеный пульс сердца, шершавость языка в пересохшей глотке, терзающие уши звуки живого леса, и за всем этим клубком чувств проступало осознание, что он отчаянно не хочет умирать. Вспомнив о самураях, про которых они с Мишонн недавно читали книжку, Карл всё же попытался взять себя в руки.  
  
      «Это только миг, — сказал он себе, — одно грёбаное мгновение, и всё закончится».  
  
      Карл с силой зажмурился и дрожащими пальцами взвёл курок.  
  
      — Бог в помощь, как говорится, — низкий мужской голос показался Карлу до боли знакомым, — не помешал?  
  
      Он открыл глаз и, машинально наставив револьвер, повернул голову. Перед ним, как чёртов пустынный мираж, стоял Ниган и, медленно раскачиваясь на носках, с интересом наблюдал, закинув биту на плечо.  
  
      — Какого… что ты здесь делаешь? — ошарашенность сменилась смущением, когда Карл понял, что Ниган всё видел. Он резко помрачнел и добавил: — Это вроде как не ваш лес?  
  
      Видеть перед собой Нигана было настолько странно и даже нелепо, что, будь Карл немного суевернее, то решил бы, что всё-таки застрелился и попал вовсе не в рай.  
  
      — Гуляю, дышу воздухом, — Ниган небрежно обвёл битой пространство вокруг себя, — извини, табличку о том, что здесь частные владения, не разглядел. Так какого же хера тут происходит, убийца? У неё есть другой? Кстати, дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
      Ниган подошёл ближе и, присев перед Карлом на корточки, внимательно заглянул ему в лицо. С одной стороны, Карлу хотелось, чтобы Ниган оставил его в покое и шёл своей дорогой, но с другой, присутствие этого психопата помогло ему вновь собраться. Хотя то, что его самоубийству так беспардонно помешали, Карла всё ещё ужасно раздражало.  
  
      — Иисусе, ну надо же, он заметил, — Карл резко задрал рубашку и сорвал больше не нужный пластырь. — Меня укусили, Ниган. Теперь понимаешь, что тут у нас за херня?  
  
      Карл вдруг осознал, что Ниган стал единственным человеком, которому он смог признаться, что умирает. Сейчас он был слаб и беспомощен, находился далеко от дома и друзей, но зачем-то выложил перед самым лютым врагом Александрии важнейший козырь в игре против собственного отца. Ниган мог сделать с ним всё что угодно: взять в плен, использовать как приманку или заложника, пока Карл ещё жив. Да и просто поглумиться над Риком Граймсом, показав ему обратившегося в ходячего мертвеца сына. Быстро прокрутив всё это в голове, Карл ещё больше разозлился на себя. Но силы его покидали, кровавая пелена застилала глаза, и даже пристрелить Нигана Карл бы вряд ли успел.  
  
      — Как давно? — Ниган резко схватил Карла за локоть. Его губы поджались, меж бровей залегла глубокая складка, а от прежнего ироничного тона не осталось и следа.  
  
      — Шесть часов назад, — Карл тяжело перевёл дух.  
  
      — Твою же мать, пацан! — Ниган поднялся и, немного постояв неподвижно, вдруг несколько раз со свистом рассёк битой воздух. — И ты, значит, решил самоубиться?!  
  
      — Есть идея получше? — кисло хмыкнул Карл.  
  
      Его снова бросило в жар: бледное до этого лицо пылало, но руки и ноги мерзли, словно их обдали ледяной водой.  
  
      — Срань господня… — Ниган снова склонился над ним, торопливо доставая из-за пояса металлическую флягу. — Пей, это виски, вообще-то, но… Погоди, парень, а где твой отец?  
  
      Карл почувствовал, как губы коснулись холодного горлышка фляги. Запах алкоголя резко ударил в нос, но где-то в спутанном сознании пронеслась мысль, что хотя бы спиртное в этой жизни он успеет попробовать. Карл уже целовался с Энид, а теперь и возле второго пункта взрослости можно было смело ставить «крестик».  
  
      — Это важно? — виски обжёг его рот и горло. — Я имею в виду, вот сейчас?  
  
      — Да хер его знает, если честно, — Ниган тоже глотнул из фляги, — дай ещё посмотрю.  
  
      — На, любуйся, — Карл снова задрал рубашку.  
  
      — Думаешь, мне приятно, мальчик? — едва взглянув на него, Ниган хмуро уставился на рану, словно что-то прикидывая.  
  
      Карл с трудом сдерживал желание наорать на него. Карл не хотел умирать, не хотел, чтобы в его последние часы рядом находился лишь этот старый козёл со своей битой, но исправить уже ничего было нельзя.  
  
      — Без понятия, как тебе, — одёргивая рубашку, он зло огрызнулся. — У меня лихорадка, я умираю и должен застрелиться, но яиц на это, как видишь, не хватает!  
  
      Револьвер теперь лежал рядом, но Карл уже знал — повторять свои жалкие попытки при Нигане он не станет.  
  
      — Тут дело-то не в яйцах, — будто читая его мысли, Ниган поднял с земли револьвер.  
  
      И снова у Карла мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, в появлении Нигана есть и хорошая сторона, но просить его о последнем одолжении казалось унизительным.  
  
      — Точно? — косясь на оружие в руках, Карл нахмурился.  
  
      — Ну да, — Ниган упрямо поджал губы и серьёзно добавил, — ты просто должен жить. Ты, Карл, должен жить, я это знаю. Да что там, мы оба знаем это.  
  
      Нервы у Карла всё же не выдержали. Он из последних сил сжал кулаки и выпалил то, что не сумел бы сказать отцу или Мишонн.  
  
      — Должен, правда?! — он перешёл на крик. — Но как?! Я подохну, блядь, уже сегодня или завтра, а ты говоришь, что я должен жить?! Я никому ничего уже не должен, меня почти нет — всё! Чего ты вообще хочешь?!  
  
      Наверное, будь Карл в другом состоянии, он бы разрыдался, но слёз больше не осталось, только горечь и злость. Слова, что так долго просились наружу, всё равно не могли передать и половины его отчаяния. Карл понимал это, поэтому просто выпустил пар и замолчал. Ответа от Нигана он не ждал, но неожиданно получил.  
  
      — Чего хочу? — Ниган вернул револьвер на место. — Покоя и счастья, как большинство старпёров. Только вот я настолько эгоистичный и злобный ублюдок, что ни то, ни другое мне не светит. А как насчёт тебя, Карл? Хочешь ещё поорать на меня?  
  
      Он говорил так тихо и спокойно, что Карл на мгновение даже растерялся.  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — В прямом, — Ниган сел рядом, — сейчас я готов выслушать всё, что ты скажешь, мальчик. Вымести злость, давай, я ведь никуда не уйду.  
  
      На его губах Карл заметил подобие грустной улыбки. Он хотел отвернуться, но Ниган протянул руку и совсем по-отечески потрепал его по щеке.  
  
      — Уж лучше бы ушёл… — Карл устало закрыл глаз.  
  
      Жар сменился ознобом, да таким сильным, что Карл едва не стучал зубами. Нет, на крики и тем более препирательства уже не было сил.  
  
      — Я останусь здесь, убийца, — Ниган снял куртку и, осторожно отстранив Карла от дерева, быстро набросил ему на плечи. — Кстати, что скажешь, если я завершу то, что ты, по сути, не должен делать?  
  
      — Спасибо, наверное. Надеюсь, не сильно обременю?  
  
      Внутренне Карл с облегчением перевёл дух. Как ни странно, но иногда этот псих понимал его практически без слов.  
  
      — Ну, как знать, — Ниган пожал плечами, — но для тебя, мальчик, я это сделаю.  
  
      Карл с трудом открыл глаз. Лицо Нигана он видел словно через дымовую завесу, но его голос — низкий и спокойный — слышал на удивление отчётливо.  
  
      — Почему? — ему действительно важно было это понять.  
  
      — Очевидно же — ты нравишься мне, ковбой, — новый глоток виски ненадолго согрел Карлу грудь. — И дело даже не в том, что ты стал бы моим лучшим бойцом… Знаешь, я когда-то не смог убить одного очень дорогого мне человека. Хотя должен был, и вот сейчас вроде как есть шанс не допустить той же ошибки.  
  
      Карл подумал, что если бы они вдруг поменялись местами, он сам вряд ли оказал бы Нигану эту услугу. И отец наверняка поступил бы также. Обращение Нигана после смерти стало бы их местью за убитых друзей и жителей Александрии. Карлу отчего-то даже стало стыдно.  
  
      — Люсиль? — он плотнее запахнул куртку.  
  
      Не зря же этот мужик назвал свою биту красивым женским именем. Она наверняка была дорога ему, а, по наблюдениям Карла, Ниган ничего не говорил и не делал просто так. Во всём, даже в его новом прозвище, имелся некий скрытый смысл.  
  
      — Люсиль, — он кивнул. — Короче, с женой я реально обосрался, но второй раз рука не дрогнет. Даю слово.  
  
      — Ладно, — Карл сделал над собой усилие и ещё раз взглянул на него, — тогда я посплю немного, ты же проследишь?  
  
      Возможно, сон, пускай и короткий, принёс бы небольшое облегчение. Даже если Ниган уйдёт или застрелит его спящим, передышка Карлу была просто необходима.  
  
      — Конечно, — устраиваясь поудобнее, Ниган тоже навалился на дуб. — Пока ты спишь, я буду коротать время, размышляя над смыслом выражения «сегодня ты, а завтра я». Но тот самый момент я не упущу. Ты же веришь мне, убийца?  
  
      — Нет, но какой у меня выбор? — Карл грустно ему улыбнулся. — Разбуди меня, когда всё это кончится.  
  
      Он на самом деле хотел проснуться, но сомневался, что ему удастся. Возможно, сейчас он произнёс последние слова в своей жизни. Карл опять ощутил комок в горле, но зареветь при Нигане просто не мог.  
  
      — Замётано, — Ниган тоже улыбнулся. — Спи, мальчик, я буду здесь, рядом с тобой. Могу даже обнять или колыбельную спеть, если хочешь.  
  
      Представив нечто подобное, несмотря на всю усталость, Карл усмехнулся. Он вдруг осознал, что терзающая его боль прошла — алкоголь действовал как хороший анальгетик.  
  
      — Насчёт виски, — буркнул он, почти отключаясь, — как вообще можно пить эту дрянь?  
  
      Карл услышал, что Ниган снова открыл фляжку и сделал несколько глотков.  
  
      — Ничего, убийца, в Вальгалле ты к ней привыкнешь.  
  
      — Где?.. — спросил он, едва ворочая языком.  
  
      — Забудь, — тёплый и насмешливый голос Нигана донёсся до него как издалека.  
  
      Карл рассеяно кивнул и, опустившись на мягкий рыжий мох, тут же провалился в сон.

***

      Харлан Карсон — новый врач Святилища — нервно поёжился, усаживаясь в машину Нигана. Памятуя о печальной судьбе брата, Харлан был готов ко всему. С момента его приезда ни одна из жён Нигана так и не забеременела, а бойцы продолжали умирать от ран в условиях тотального дефицита самых элементарных лекарств. Но ему приказали захватить сумку с медикаментами, и это внушало небольшую уверенность.  
  
      — Могу я спросить, куда мы едем? — Харлан старался не смотреть на Нигана, когда тот сел за руль.  
  
      — Конечно, ты можешь, Карсон, — он лениво улыбнулся, поворачивая ключ зажигания, — мы едем в домик в лесу, но вот зачем именно спрашивать пока не стоит. Увидишь всё сам, и очень надеюсь, поймёшь, что за хрень происходит с тем, кто мне, увы, не безразличен.  
  
      — Это женщина? — почему-то уточнил Харлан.  
  
      — Нет, парень, совсем ещё сопляк. Ты удивлён? — выражение лица Нигана показалось ему насмешливым.  
  
      Харлану было плевать, что за больной его ждал, но то, что Ниган мог заботиться о каком-то пацане, казалось странным. Этот новый пациент точно был не так прост, иначе Ниган легко позволил бы ему умереть, как любому другому бойцу в Святилище.  
  
      — Хорошо, что я взял медицинский справочник, — Харлан кивнул на свою сумку, — если случай серьёзный, попробую как-то выкрутиться.  
  
      — Случай там скорее уникальный, — Ниган поддал газу, — и я почти уверен, что справочник тебе не поможет. Придётся включать мозги, Карсон, очень надеюсь, что они у тебя есть.  
  
      В старой хижине охотника пахло травой и зверьём. Раньше Харлан никогда не бывал там и понятия не имел, что у Нигана есть место, где, в случае чего, вполне можно жить. Сколоченный из досок широкий стол, пучки трав по стенам, Харлан даже заметил велосипед в приличном состоянии. Хижина выглядела так, словно в ней постоянно поддерживали порядок. Но спросить о хозяине Харлан не решился, посчитав, что это не его дело. Совсем молоденький парнишка, лежавший на самодельной кровати, вряд ли мог жить в лесу один, кроме того, внимательно присмотревшись, Харлан с изумлением признал в нём Карла Граймса — сына лидера Александрии.  
  
      — Как он попал сюда? — хватаясь за аптечку, Харлан выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
      От своего друга в Хиллтопе Харлан знал, что Граймс и его люди повсюду ищут Карла, вернее, его труп. Парень ушёл из дома, оставив прощальное письмо и прихватив револьвер, поэтому найти его живым было настоящим потрясением.  
  
      — Если это настолько важно, его привёз я, — Ниган положил Люсиль на стол и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. — Карла укусили. Я нашёл пацана в лесу, хотел облегчить его страдания. В доме есть кое-какие таблетки.  
  
      Он указал на табурет, на котором лежали различные медикаменты. Заметив довольно сильные антибиотики, Харлан встревоженно свёл брови.  
  
      — А как ты рассчитал дозировку ампициллина?  
  
      — Эротический сон увидел с доктором Хаусом. Сначала он славно отдрочил мне, а потом открыл этот охуительный секрет, — внимательно его разглядывая, Ниган слегка отклонился назад. — В коробке была инструкция. Может, оно удивительно, док, но я умею читать.  
  
      Харлан заметно смутился, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, снова взглянул на Карла: бледный, с впалыми щеками, он казался измождённым, но умирающим пока что не выглядел. Лоб оказался холодным. Карл не был в коме, он просто спал, и, видимо, очень крепко. Хотя его состояние и показалось Харлану нетипичным для таких случаев, надежды на выживание всё равно не было.  
  
      — Он обречён, мне жаль, но мы оба понима…  
  
      Ниган перебил его, не дослушав.  
  
      — Карл спит уже семь дней. Не знаю, как ты, док, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы укушенный продержался хотя бы трое суток. Поэтому ты и здесь, — он сделал паузу и строго посмотрел Харлану в глаза. — Если поймёшь, что это за странная хреновина и как-то поможешь ему — отпущу в Хиллтоп или на все четыре стороны. Я обещал Карлу убить его, когда придёт время, но, во-первых, время всё не приходит, а во-вторых, этот пацан нужен мне живым.  
  
      Харлан прекрасно понимал — потеря Карла стала ужасным ударом для его отца. Но оставалось загадкой, почему Ниган медлил с нападением на фактически обезглавленную Александрию. Нанеси Спасители удар сейчас, раздавленный и убитый горем Граймс почти наверняка потерпел бы поражение. Харлан подумал, что Ниган хочет использовать Карла в качестве заложника — так он сбережёт и патроны, и людей. Но на выздоровление парня Харлан не поставил бы и ломаного гроша, и этим планам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
      Нагнувшись над Карлом, он машинально пощупал пульс.  
  
      — А если у меня не выйдет, — Харлан достал фонендоскоп, — сожжёшь живьём в печи?  
  
      Мысль об Эмметте с самого приезда в Святилище не давала ему покоя.  
  
      — Твой брат предал меня, — Ниган вальяжно опёрся плечом о стену, — ты ведь не станешь этого делать, док? И никому ничего не скажешь, я прав?  
  
      Тот лишь кивнул в ответ.  
  
      — Пульс слабоват, но сердце пока в норме, хрипов в лёгких я тоже не слышу, — Харлан достал шприц и пробирку, — нужно взять кровь на анализ. Хотя, честно говоря, ему это не особенно поможет. Мы, медики, до сих пор без понятия, с чем имеем дело, так что стандартный анализ крови ничего не даст. Допустим, по количеству лейкоцитов я смогу понять, что у парня какой-то вирус. Но как с ним бороться? Кстати, он просыпается?  
  
      Харлан поднял глаза. Ниган всё также неподвижно стоял у стены и, напряжённо скривив рот, изучал кусок тюлевой занавески. Харлан понимал, что от него ждали совсем другого вердикта, но как врач обязан был сказать правду.  
  
      — Иногда, но вряд ли понимает, где находится, — голос Нигана звучал на удивление спокойно, — мы кормим его куриным супом. Это всё, что Карл способен проглотить.  
  
      — Мы? — Харлан невольно огляделся.  
  
      — Я попросил Лолу из прачечной присматривать за ним, пока меня нет. Она неплохо справляется и умеет держать язык за зубами. Муж Лолы умер от укуса, и помочь парню ей хочется ещё и по личным мотивам.  
  
      Харлан взглянул на укус. Чёрные отметины зубов и небольшая припухлость вовсе не походили на те жуткие, наполненные зловонным гноем раны, что он видел у других обречённых. Однако характер отпечатка показался ему смутно знакомым. Неожиданно в голове мелькнуло воспоминание об одной странной истории, произошедшей в Хиллтопе пару месяцев назад.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, важно ли это… — Харлан накрыл Карла одеялом. — В Хиллтоп попала пожилая женщина — Гваделупе Руес. Так вот, она утверждала, что была укушена, но её якобы спасла ладанка из храма Пресвятой Девы Гваделупской. Мол, лежала в бреду почти две недели, муж и сын поили её водой и молились. И Гваделупе чудесным образом выжила. Я видел её укус, но решил тогда, что старушка просто выжила из ума — мало ли, кто мог её укусить, даже она сама, следы от зубов были на запястье. Так вот, тот отпечаток, что я видел, точь-в-точь как у Карла. И я тут подумал… А где территориально он получил укус?  
  
      — Без понятия, а это важно? — на лицо Нигана словно упала тень.  
  
      — Трудно сказать, — Харлан развёл руками. — Ходячий напал на Гваделупе у гнилого ручья, там, где была утечка радиации. А что, если она как-то воздействует на вирус? Может, он мутирует или… даже не знаю, становится нежизнеспособным.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, док, — Ниган подошёл к нему и, резко повысив голос, одобрительно, но довольно крепко хлопнул по плечу, — а ведь грёбаный ручей от Александрии всего в паре миль! Ладанки Святой Девы Гваделупской у Карла я что-то не наблюдаю, выходит, это всё-таки радиация, и нам просто охренеть как повезло!  
  
      Отойдя немного назад, он от души ударил кулаком по стене и несколько раз смачно ругнулся. Теперь в его глазах блестел тот бешеный азарт, который жители Святилища привыкли видеть у своего лидера.  
  
      — Повторяю, пока что это только теория, — Харлан перетянул жгутом руку Карла.  
  
      Новый случай нестандартного протекания вируса ужасно его заинтересовал. Если догадка насчёт радиации верна, и Карл станет вторым выжившим после укуса, у Харлана появится крохотный шанс избавить от болезни очень много людей. Было неизвестно, обеспечивал ли такой укус пожизненный иммунитет, но кровь Карла помогла бы в этом разобраться.  
  
      — Знаешь, Карсон, если бы я был каким-нибудь доктором Зло из комиксов для детишек, я прямо сейчас начал бы эксперименты. Провинившегося или пленного кусает радиоактивный мертвец, а мы с тобой помещаем его в лазарет и смотрим, что будет дальше. Если выживших окажется больше, у тебя появится шанс создать вакцину от этой грёбаной заразы. Что скажешь, док? Ты готов войти в историю? Сделав чёртово лекарство, мы станем популярнее Иисуса! — широко улыбаясь, Ниган театрально вскинул руку.  
  
      Они думали в одном направлении, только вот эксперименты над здоровыми людьми в планы Харлана никак не входили. А поскольку в отношении Нигана трудно было понять, шутит он или говорит серьёзно, Харлан предпочёл отложить обсуждение до лучших времён.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, что и сказать, — ответил он уклончиво. — Я бы рекомендовал перевезти Карла в Святилище. В лазарете мне будет проще наблюдать за ходом болезни и, в случае чего, реанимировать пациента.  
  
      А ещё там имелась лаборатория, очень неплохо оборудованная покойным Эмметтом: препараты, реагенты, микроскопы и многое другое. Но, судя по ироничной улыбке Нигана, предложение его не заинтересовало.  
  
      — Карсон-Карсон, — он подошёл так близко, что Харлан уловил запах его лосьона после бритья, — никто ведь не обещал, что будет легко, верно? Конечно, лечить Карла в больнице намного проще. Но, видишь ли, по некоторым причинам я не могу допустить, чтобы Рик узнал о том, что его пока ещё умирающий сын находится в Святилище. Вырвать языки всем своим людям я тоже не могу, так что, как ни прискорбно, выхаживать Карла тебе придётся здесь.  
  
      Он обвёл хижину уверенным жестом.  
  
      — Смелее, док, — буквально сверля его взглядом, Ниган хитро прищурился, — мы с Люсиль составим тебе компанию. Уверен, она будет рада, а ты так просто счастлив — не каждый может похвастаться ежедневным общением со мной. Или я не прав?  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Ниган говорил спокойно и даже ласково, в каждом его жесте и взгляде Харлан ощущал пока ещё сдержанную угрозу. Он знал: отказывать этому человеку весьма опасно, поэтому решил лишний раз не искушать судьбу.  
  
      — Хорошо, я согласен.  
  
      — Вот и чудно, — Ниган бодро подмигнул ему, — ты же знаешь, док, я никого ни к чему не принуждаю. А теперь сядь и напиши список того, что нужно привезти из лаборатории. Да, тебе же придётся оставаться тут на ночь, так что я захвачу смену белья и даже порножурнал. Скучно не будет, док, обещаю.  


***

      Карл стоял на низком крыльце охотничьей хижины и, опершись локтями о высокие перила, смотрел, как Ниган в одной футболке ловко колет дрова для маленькой железной печки. Карсон наконец разрешил Карлу вставать с постели и даже гулять, хотя время от времени тот всё ещё чувствовал головокружение и слишком быстро уставал. Когда Карл впервые открыл глаза после почти двухнедельной отключки, ему показалось, что низкий дощатый потолок и лицо незнакомой пожилой женщины, с тревогой склонившейся над ним, всего лишь продолжение горячечного бреда. И только довольная физиономия Нигана, которого незнакомка тут же окликнула, убедила измождённого Карла, что это не сон.  
  
      Несмотря на путаные объяснения дока, своё выздоровление Карл до сих пор считал чудом, то есть — невероятным стечением обстоятельств, которые невозможно повторить. Похоже, сам док считал иначе. Карл, как и все вокруг, быстро усвоил горькую правду — от укуса ходячего не выживают, но случилось так, что его мертвец оказался каким-то особенным. Как только стало ясно, что Карлу действительно лучше, Ниган связался с Риком по рации и попросил о личной встрече без свидетелей. Прошло уже несколько дней, а ответа из Александрии так и не поступило.  
  
      — Отец и сегодня молчит?  
  
      Карл скользнул задумчивым взглядом по татуировкам Нигана. Несмотря на отсутствие огромных бицепсов, руки у него были жилистыми и крепкими, чем сам Карл похвастаться пока, увы, не мог.  
  
      — Как рыба об лёд, — Ниган широко ему улыбнулся. — Но, с другой стороны, Рик же не знает, что речь пойдёт о тебе, парень. Дай ему время созреть для нашего романтического свидания.  
  
      — Почему ты не сказал? — Карл неопределённо хмыкнул.  
  
      Он уже знал, что подковырки Нигана в сторону отца неизбежны, но всё чаще находил их скорее забавными, чем унижающими и злыми.  
  
      — Люблю дешёвые драматические эффекты, — Ниган с силой расколол очередное полено. — Сопли и слёзы Рика — что-то давненько я их не видел — станут мне заслуженной наградой за труды.  
  
      Он выпрямился и, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, утомлённо перевёл дух. На взгляд Карла, дров было уже вполне достаточно, но, видимо, Нигану просто нравилось махать чем-то тяжёлым и опасным, будь это топор или любимая бита.  
  
      — А как насчёт моих слёз и соплей? — Карл подумал, что встреча с отцом будет волнительной для них обоих, и присутствие Нигана при этом вовсе не обязательно.  
  
      — Боюсь, Карл, ни то, ни другое меня уже не впечатлит, — он снова взглянул в сторону крыльца, — что мне какие-то слёзы, когда я две с половиной недели убирал за тобой дерьмо.  
  
      Ниган воткнул топор в деревянную колоду и, проворно собрав дрова, понёс их на крыльцо. Его слова неожиданно натолкнули Карла на неприятную мысль. Он вдруг совсем некстати осознал, что обслуживать его во всех смыслах приходилось не только уже немолодой и терпеливой Лоле, но и самому Нигану, который никак не годился на роль заботливой нянюшки. Карл быстро представил кормление с ложки в манере воина Атиллы, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.  
  
      — Господи, я этого не слышал, — он выразительно прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Карл, — Ниган беззлобно хохотнул, — запах дерьма в наше время почти норма. Зато, меняя тебе подгузники, я, можно сказать, в полной мере насладился отцовством.  
  
      Оставив дрова у ступенек, он снял висевшую на двери куртку и небрежно накинул на плечи. В лесу было прохладно из-за сырости — всего в двух-трёх милях от хижины находилась топь. Она немного сдерживала ходячих, но от москитов, особенно по вечерам, воздух буквально звенел.  
  
      — То есть, ты всё там видел, да? Больше никаких секретов? — Карл раздавил на себе особо назойливого комара.  
  
      — Нет, Карл, — Ниган посмотрел на него серьёзно, — в такие моменты я зажмуривался и хихикал. Разумеется, я видел всё.  
  
      Он усмехнулся и, мельком взглянув на часы, проверил, работает ли рация.  
  
      — Слушай, и как вообще?.. — якобы заинтересовался Карл, скрывая раздражение.  
  
      Нигану явно было скучно часами торчать в лесу, следя за тем, чтобы Карл не сбежал, и эти подковырки стали для него своего рода развлечением. Но Карл понятия не имел, как на них реагировать. В Александрии никому бы не пришло в голову так подшучивать над ним.  
  
      — Годится.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — Карл резко нахмурился, — но, если ты вдруг не заметил, тема меня малость напрягает.  
  
      Сердито уставившись на Нигана, он с размаху прихлопнул ещё одного комара у себя на шее. Гнев Карла не произвёл на Нигана особого эффекта.  
  
      — Я знаю, — он лукаво подмигнул, — извини, убийца, уж очень ты забавный, когда злишься. И как же тут удержаться?  
  
      Теперь он с усмешкой смотрел на Карла, словно ожидая его реакции. Буквально через секунду Карл уже стоял всего в нескольких дюймах от него.  
  
      — Может, лучше щеночка себе заведёшь? — его лицо оказалось настолько близко, что Нигану даже пришлось слегка отклониться назад.  
  
      — Срань господня, парень, мне сейчас прямо страшно стало! — застыв с изумлённой улыбкой, Ниган, казалось, был по-настоящему впечатлён. — Прости, «забавный» действительно дерьмовое слово. И оно точно не для тебя.  
  
      Он ещё раз громко выругался и, со смешком закинув руку Карлу на плечи, потащил его в дом.  
  
      Когда они вошли, Ниган отряхнул сапоги от земли и, подойдя к печке, принялся неторопливо вычищать золу. Повисла пауза, которая почему-то не казалась Карлу гнетущей или неловкой. Обычно присутствие Карсона с его вечно хмурым лицом неплохо гасило странное напряжение, время от времени возникающее между ними. При доке перепалки Нигана с Карлом случались значительно реже, но и поговорить по душам у них не получалось. Несмотря на испытываемую благодарность, Карл воспринимал своего врача как хорошего, но чужого человека, тогда как Ниган за эти несколько недель стал ему гораздо ближе и понятнее чем раньше.  
  
      Почувствовав, что, оказывается, прилично замёрз, Карл забрался в кровать, торопливо накрывшись одеялом.  
  
      — Кроме того, видел ли я твои причиндалы, больше спросить ни о чём не хочешь? — закончив возню с печкой, Ниган подошёл и как всегда без приглашения уселся на постели напротив него.  
  
      — Нет, — Карл подогнул колени, — прямо ты всё равно ничего не скажешь. Искать ответ придётся самому.  
  
      — Смотри-ка, — устраиваясь удобнее, Ниган одобрительно хохотнул, — да я просто грёбаный Дельфийский оракул.  
  
      Со своими длиннющими ногами Ниган занял всю нижнюю половину кровати, но Карл как всегда не возражал.  
  
      — Кстати, об оракулах, — ощутив сквозняк, он плотнее закутался в одеяло, — помнишь то место, о котором ты говорил? Ну, там ещё вроде всех поят виски… Это как бы рай?  
  
      — Как бы рай, — Ниган кивнул. — Вальгалла, мальчик, небесный чертог, куда после смерти попадают самые лучшие воины. А я вижу тебя именно таким. Вся наша жизнь, твоя и моя — лишь длинный путь в Вальгаллу. Очень надеюсь, что твой всё же длиннее, и я попаду туда раньше. Правда, как начинающий алкоголик ты, вероятно, будешь разочарован — как раз виски там и не подают.  
  
      Он хмыкнул и, достав флягу, то ли шутя, то ли серьёзно жестом предложил Карлу. Тот, разумеется, отказался, и Ниган глотнул из неё сам.  
  
      — Дерьмово, — вспомнив жуткий вкус спиртного, Карл невольно улыбнулся, — уверен, что нам это подходит?  
  
      — Там есть эйнхерии — хмельной мёд, — Ниган пожал плечами, — ну, хоть что-то. В Эдеме-то только сраный нектар.  
  
      — Ладно, мёд тоже сгодится, — поправив подушку, Карл навалился на неё спиной. — А почему ты в тот день вообще о ней вспомнил?  
  
      — О Вальгалле, — Ниган опять спрятал флягу под ремнём, — правда хочешь знать?  
  
      — Хочу.  
  
      В комнате начало смеркаться, и Карл, после ранения нечётко видящий в полутьме, напряжённо всматривался в его лицо. Карл пытался понять, что имеет в виду Ниган, называя его «своим лучшим бойцом», «воином» или «убийцей». На взгляд Карла, ни одно из этих прозвищ он пока не заслужил, но что-то внутри подсказывало — это не очередная подколка, и Ниган действительно верит в его уникальность.  
  
      — Тогда у меня встречный вопрос: почему ты выбрал дуб?  
  
      Ответ казался Карлу очевидным.  
  
      — Потому что он большой и заметный. Мне понравилось место.  
  
      На это Ниган лишь слабо усмехнулся и сказал, внимательно за ним наблюдая:  
  
      — Видишь ли, Карл, согласно скандинавским и германским легендам, чтобы попасть в Вальгаллу больные, но смелые воины совершали ритуальное самоубийство под неким священным деревом.  
  
      Он замолчал, но намёк Карл, разумеется, понял.  
  
      — Да ладно, — он недоверчиво прищурился, — под дубом, так?  
  
      — Угу, — Ниган кивнул. — Нехилое такое совпадение, верно? А с учётом того, что лучший из моих будущих бойцов явно выглядел больным, да ещё имеет только один глаз, как у всеотца Одина, придание о Вальгалле возникло у меня в голове как-то само собой.  
  
      Карл задумчиво потёр шею. Конечно, всё это было случайностью, но сам образ, так ловко подмеченный Ниганом, не мог не впечатлить.  
  
      — И что же ты мне помешал? — он улыбнулся. — А вдруг я бы вознёсся на небесный чертог и всё такое?  
  
      Вообще-то, Карл хотел пошутить, но ответ Нигана хоть и звучал не особенно серьёзно, заставил его призадуматься.  
  
      — Не вознёсся бы. Герои, входящие в Вальгаллу, рады и не скорбят о своей смерти, а ты, уж прости, едва не рыдал. Следовательно, возноситься и всё такое тебе пока рановато, — он сделал паузу, а потом добавил совсем другим тоном: — хотя бы потому, что ты нужен мне здесь.  
  
      Карл больше не улыбался. Он понял, что вступление закончилось, и теперь Ниган перешёл к основной части на самом деле довольно серьёзного разговора.  
  
      — Нужен? Тебе? — Карл резко отвёл взгляд. — Это даже не смешно. Я просто мелкий калека, которого ты подобрал из жалости. Со мной всё просто — этот цыплёнок никогда не полетит.  
  
      Уткнувшись лицом в колени, Карл упрямо поджал губы, но низкий голос Нигана заставил его снова поднять голову.  
  
      — Карл-Карл, ты же не думаешь, что я почти месяц возился с тобой исключительно из христианского милосердия? — он вальяжно отклонился на спинку кровати. — По-твоему, так выглядит добрый самаритянин?  
  
      — Нет, — Карл глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, он выглядит иначе.  
  
      Ниган неожиданно сел прямо и начал говорить чётко и спокойно, словно стараясь донести до него смысл каждого слова:  
  
      — Ты нужен мне, мальчик. Так же, как и своему отцу, вашим людям, безымянным бродягам на дорогах и вообще всему сраному человечеству. Когда, наблюдая твою жуткую агонию, я осознал, что вирус не убил тебя даже на третьи сутки, у меня возникло чувство, что ты был для чего-то избран. Только вот для чего? Хороший вопрос, верно?  
  
      Карл молча кивнул. Он давно привык воспринимать себя как самого обычного пацана без каких-либо выдающихся достоинств, кроме, разве что, ослиного упрямства. Да, он лишился глаза и при этом сохранил способность неплохо стрелять, да, хорошо метал ножи, но в Александрии и в любом другом месте это умел каждый второй. С лидерскими качествами пока тоже не всё было ясно. В глубине души Карл чувствовал, что смог бы руководить людьми и нести за них ответственность, но, возможно, в этом было больше заслуги отца, чем его собственной. Ниган, по-видимому, думал иначе.  
  
      — Теперь выбор за тобой, убийца. Получив такой охуительный второй шанс, очень советую не просрать его. Решение с кем и куда идти дальше должно быть взвешенным. Так что, как бы мне ни хотелось, давить на тебя я не стану.  
  
      Он снова достал флягу и, глотнув из неё, принял прежнее расслабленное положение.  
  
      — И что ты намерен делать? — теперь Карл размышлял над тем, скажет он обо всём отцу или нет.  
  
      — Верну тебя Рику, разумеется, — Ниган довольно усмехнулся. — Здесь же не тюрьма, мальчик. Собственно, ты и сейчас полностью свободен.  
  
      — Неужели? — Карл скептически приподнял бровь.  
  
      Ещё пару дней назад ему запрещалось даже выходить из дома вроде как из-за слабости, но Карл отлично понимал причину чересчур строгого постельного режима. Он не должен был сбежать в Александрию или ещё куда-то. У Нигана на его счёт явно были свои планы.  
  
      — Да, — он якобы простодушно кивнул, сделав размашистый жест. — Иди, если хочешь, дверь открыта.  


***

      Рик стоял на шоссе в указанном Ниганом месте и терпеливо ждал, когда тот соизволит вылезти из своей машины. По рации они обо всём договорились: Дэрил остаётся в грузовике, Рик выходит один, демонстрируя, что безоружен. То же самое обещал сделать и Ниган. Ни пушек, ни ножей, ни проклятой биты, ничего другого — просто переговоры тет-а-тет.  
  
      Рик потёр рукавом слезящиеся от солнца глаза. Увидев Нигана, энергично идущего к нему навстречу, Рик ничего не испытал. Боль от потери сына приглушила все его чувства — даже ненависть. Их встреча с Ниганом могла повлиять на исход войны, предотвратить ненужные смерти, а ещё — Рик мог исполнить последнее желание своего сына. Поэтому, тщательно всё обдумав, он явился в назначенное место.  
  
      Ниган встретил его своей обычной самодовольной улыбкой. Подойдя, он встал напротив, расставив ноги и заложив руки в карманы.  
  
      — Знаешь, в литературе описан случай, когда морская звезда преследовала свою добычу два дня. За это время она преодолела расстояние около десяти дюймов. А тебе, чтобы доехать до меня, целых пять долбаных дней понадобилось? Ты же не морская звёздочка, Рик, но скорость у вас при этом почти одинаковая, — с интересом рассматривая его, Ниган немного отклонил голову назад. — Обниматься не будем, как я понимаю? Хотя ты так долго готовился к нашей встрече, что я всерьёз подумывал прихватить цветы.  
  
      Он слегка цокнул языком, улыбаясь собственной шутке.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно? — обернувшись на грузовик, Рик устало наморщил лоб.  
  
      К прохладному приёму Ниган был, разумеется, готов, поэтому улыбка продолжала сиять на его лице. Зная манеру Нигана вести разговор, Рик ожидал и шуточек, и кривляний, и ещё бог знает чего, однако хорошо понимал — каждое его слово несёт информацию, которую необходимо постоянно вычленять из кучи шелухи. Просто и чётко обозначать суть дела было не в правилах этого психа.  
  
      — Забавно, но один смышлёный парень не так давно задал мне точно такой вопрос. И знаешь, я напридумывал себе целую прорву желаний, но ты же не долбаный Санта, Рик, так какой смысл говорить об этом?  
  
      Теперь в глазах Нигана появилось сдержанное раздражение. Рик явно не с того начал, но на идиотские загадки ему было откровенно плевать.  
  
      — Ниган, у нас нет времени на игры. Зачем ты меня позвал? — Рик почти пожалел о своём решении приехать, но тот вдруг подбросил ему неожиданную приманку.  
  
      — Вот этот вопрос нравится мне куда больше! — воскликнул он весело, а затем добавил уже спокойнее: — Только мой тебе совет, отнесись спокойно к тому, что сейчас увидишь. Я знаю, это непросто, но всё же постарайся держать себя в руках.  
  
      Сердце Рика больно ёкнуло, а ладони моментально стали влажными. Почему-то это был последний мотив для встречи, какой он мог себе вообразить, и догадка застала врасплох.  
  
      — Ты нашёл труп Карла?! — он едва не схватил Нигана за грудки.  
  
      — Не совсем, — выражение его лица сделалось подчёркнуто серьёзным, — пойдём со мной, шериф. Вашим, да и моим людям лучше пока ни о чём не знать. И повторяю — держи себя в руках, это сейчас крайне важно.  
  
      Не вполне понимая, что происходит, Рик всё же отрывисто кивнул. Он сделал знак Дэрилу оставаться на месте и вслед за Ниганом свернул с шоссе в какой-то незнакомый лес.  
  
      Они шли довольно долго. Взволнованный не на шутку Рик изо всех сил пытался не терять самообладания и ни о чём не спрашивать. Ниган тоже молчал, и это особенно настораживало. Где-то через четверть часа хождения среди деревьев Рик наконец увидел опушку, а на ней — небольшой дом, очень напоминающий сторожку лесника или стойбище охотника.  
  
      — Так нам сюда? — Рик указал на дом, ощущая, с какой силой забилось сердце.  
  
      В этом доме его могло ждать что угодно — даже засада вооружённых головорезов Нигана, но все мысли Рика было о теле сына, вернее, о том, во что оно, скорее всего, превратилось.  
  
      — Ты поразительно догадлив, Рик, — Ниган кивнул и заметил не без иронии, — чувствую себя каким-то, мать его, апостолом.  
  
      — В каком смысле? — не понял Рик.  
  
      Ниган обожал говорить загадками, и Рик терпеть не мог эту его манеру.  
  
      — Скоро поймёшь, — Ниган отошёл к стоящему рядом дереву. — Топай в дом, шериф, а я тут пока отолью. Ты же не будешь возражать?  
  
      Рик промолчал и, не сказав ни слова, быстрыми шагами пошёл к дому. Ниган был прав — если речь шла об останках Карла, он предпочёл бы пережить увиденное в одиночку. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Рик схватился за дверную ручку, задержавшись немного дольше, чем требовалось.  
  
      Когда он вошёл, в нос ударила неприятная смесь запахов лекарств и трав. Услышав тихую возню где-то сбоку, Рик машинально потянулся к несуществующему револьверу и резко обернулся. На помятой постели, нервно сцепив руки в замок, сидел Карл.  
  
      — Сынок?.. — от изумления у Рика едва не подкосились ноги.  
  
      Он ожидал увидеть ходячего, в шутку посаженного Ниганом в клетку, или лежащий на столе холодный труп сына, но найти Карла живым и невредимым — о таком Рик не смел даже мечтать.  
  
      — Как… Карл, как это возможно?! — крепко обнимая бросившегося навстречу сына, Рик никак не мог прийти в себя, неуверенно трогая лицо и плечи Карла, словно тот мог оказаться ненастоящим — очередным призраком из его грёз о ненаступившем будущем.  
  
      — Пап, я всё тебе расскажу, — Карл беззвучно плакал, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Прости, что сбежал… Я думал… Я не хотел, чтобы вы…  
  
      Карл не сумел закончить фразы, а Рик всё смотрел на него, пытаясь осознать: его Карл не умер, он действительно здесь.  
  
      — Погоди… Значит, тебя не укусили? — первый шок прошёл, и Рик вдруг почувствовал болезненный укол сомнения. — Но почему тогда ты?..  
  
      Он никак не мог подобрать нужного слова. «Ушёл», «сбежал», «оставил нас», наконец «обманул меня» — Рик просто был не в силах выдавить это из себя. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что для побега у Карла имелась веская причина, но в глубине сознания уже затаились подозрения.  
  
      — Покажи ему, — голос Нигана за спиной заставил Рика обернуться.  
  
      Он понял, что Ниган знает нечто важное, то, о чём Карл не сказал даже собственному отцу.  
  
      — Что всё это значит? — Рик сурово свёл брови. — Что, чёрт возьми, он должен мне показать?!  
  
      Вместо ответа Карл потупил взгляд и молча задрал рубашку. Рик был потрясён. Он увидел укус: чёрные отметины зубов и пятно посиневшей сморщенной кожи, обрамлявшее рану. С момента выхода из комы Рик не встречал ничего подобного. Он безотчётно протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцем места укуса. Карл едва заметно вздрогнул, но не издал ни звука.  
  
      — Теперь мы можем поговорить спокойно, Рик? — спросил Ниган, усаживаясь на стул у дощатого стола.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — Рик привлёк к себе Карла и с чувством поцеловал в лоб. — Но, может, сначала объяснишь мне, что это за чертовщина?  
  
      Он был растерян. Все чувства Рика смешались в комок, но в голове неожиданно прояснилось, и он был готов слушать.  
  
      — Попытаюсь, — Ниган жестом пригласил его присесть напротив. — Видишь ли, Рик, у доктора Карсона есть теория, согласно которой твой сын — спасение человечества от грёбаной эпидемии. И если это действительно так, почему бы нам с тобой не отложить войну до момента, пока вакцина не будет найдена? Честно говоря, я хотел просто вернуть Карла, но предлагаю обсудить мои планы насчёт перемирия. Разумеется, временного, если ты вдруг не понял.  
  
      Рик тяжело перевёл дух. Мысль о перемирии на условиях Нигана не нравилась ему сама по себе, но с учётом обстоятельств, выслушать его явно стоило.  
  
      — Что ж, — Рик занял место за столом, — раз уж я здесь, а ты, как я понимаю, спас жизнь моего сына, давай поговорим.  


***

      Карла посетило дежавю. Он снова стоял посреди гостиной с мыслями об уходе из дома, только теперь бодро паковал в рюкзак кое-какие личные вещи. Рик стоял в дверном проёме и молча наблюдал за ним, напряжённо дёргая щекой.  
  
      После возвращения Карла домой прошёл почти месяц. Люди на улицах почти перестали смотреть на него, как на воскресшего Лазаря, да и домашние понемногу успокоились: Мишонн перестала обнимать его при каждом удобном случае, отец пришёл в себя, а Джудит привыкла, что братик снова играет с ней и читает на ночь книжки. Всё шло хорошо, но чем дольше Карл оставался дома, тем чаще вспоминал слова Нигана, что он был избран для чего-то большего, чем стрижка газона, помощь соседям по хозяйству и редкие вылазки за припасами. Их разговоры в лесу никак не давали Карлу покоя. В конце-концов, он решил, что должен поехать в Святилище хотя бы затем, чтобы для общего блага послужить науке. Отец не одобрил его план, но Карл принял решение и твёрдо стоял на своём.  
  
      — Пап, ты не понял, — он в десятый раз терпеливо объяснял одно и то же, — в лаборатории Карсона закончились образцы. Он остался там только потому, что работает над вакциной, и Ниган точно не отпустит его с оборудованием. Какую пользу приношу я здесь? Мою посуду? Крашу соседям забор? Тысячи людей могут быть спасены благодаря антителам у меня в крови! Тогда и войне наверняка быстро придёт конец.  
  
      На самом деле, Карл думал, что эйфория от найденного лекарства быстро схлынет, и поводов воевать станет ещё больше — ведь больше станет и самих выживших, но это не значило, что можно пустить всё на самотёк. Никто не говорил, что будет легко.  
  
      — Сынок, я всё понимаю, ты хочешь помочь, и я уважаю твоё решение, — отец подошёл и опустил руку ему плечо, — но ехать в Святилище всё равно слишком опасно. После перемирия прошёл лишь месяц, кто-то из людей Нигана может захотеть отомстить. Я не доверяю им, но мир, даже худой, сейчас выгоднее войны.  
  
      Возражать отцу было почти бесполезно — упрямство, видимо, являлось у Граймсов фамильной чертой.  
  
      — Хотеть они могут всё что угодно, — Карл завязал рюкзак, — но в Святилище железная дисциплина. Я сам видел. Никто ничего мне не сделает.  
  
      Его слова о дисциплине задели отца за живое.  
  
      — Ты так веришь слову этого клоуна? — выжидающе глядя на Карла, отец наморщил лоб.  
  
      Карлу было странно слышать такое от человека, заключившего с Ниганом мирный договор. Конечно, статус-кво держался не только на клятвах и доверии, но сбрасывать со счетов некую обоюдную порядочность, по его мнению, тоже не стоило.  
  
      — Да. К чему тогда все наши договорённости? И потом, этот клоун ведь спас мне жизнь и отпустил домой, забыл? — Карл набросил рюкзак на плечи и прошёл в прихожую. — Ты меня отвезёшь или я сам?  
  
      — Хорошо, — Рик тяжело вздохнул, — я только захвачу куртку.  
  
      Карл кивнул и, на прощание окинув взглядом гостиную, отправился разогревать мотор грузовика.


End file.
